Wenn du stirbst dann folge ich dir
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: One-Shot


**Wenn du stirbst...**

**... dann folge ich dir...**

**Ich bleibe bei dir...**

Leblos lag Ran vor ihm. Es war kein schöner Anblick, der sich Shinichi bot. Stumm liess er den Blick über seine Freundin gleiten, vorbei an der Nadel, die ihn ihrem Arm steckte und mit der Infusion verbunden war, vorbei am verbundenen Oberkörper, über den Halskragen, bis er schliesslich an ihrem Gesicht Halt machte. Ein riesiges, weisses Pflaster zierte die linke Schläfe und verunstaltete so das einst so schöne Gesicht, das sich nun kaum noch farblich vom Kissen unterschied.

Er traute sich nicht, Ran zu berühren, da sie in diesem Augenblick so zerbrechlich aussah wie noch nie.

Shinichi seufzte und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Dann wandte er kurz den Blick von seiner Freundin ab, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Draussen schüttete es wie aus Eimern. Die passende Stimmung also. Dabei fing der Tag doch so gut an...

_Rückblick_

_Das junge Pärchen wollte den Nachmittag im Beika-Park verbringen. Der Weg dorthin führte durch viele Gassen und Strässchen, nur einmal mussten sie über eine grosse, dauernd befahrene Strasse. Trotz der vielen Einwohner von Tokyo waren Shinichi und Ran die Einzigen, die just in jenem Moment über diese Strasse wollten._

_Die Fussgängerampel sprang auf Grün, beide gingen los. Nach nur wenigen Schritten ertönte jedoch ein Hupkonzert, Leute begannen zu schreien und zu rufen. Alarmiert sah das Paar hoch, realisierte jedoch zu spät den heranrasenden Sportwagen, der ungebremst auf sie zusteuerte..._

_Shinichi hatte Glück. Ran hatte Pech._

_Rückblick Ende_

Nun lag Ran schwer verletzt im Koma, während er, Shinichi, mit ein paar Kratzern und einem verstauchten rechten Handgelenk davon kam.

Eine weitere Träne lief seine Wange hinunter, doch dieses Mal wischte er sie nicht weg, sondern liess sie einfach laufen. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Es hiess zwar immer, man solle erst weinen, wenn man den Sarg sah, aber...

Shinichi unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als er an die möglichen Folgen dachte. Er liess sich auf den Stuhl neben Rans Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Du!"

Kogoro Mori betrat wütend das Krankenzimmer seiner Tochter und liess die Tür offen stehen. "Was machst du noch hier, Bursche?"

Shinichi antwortete nichts. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, als Kogoro so plötzlich auftauchte. Er war nicht mal zusammengezuckt.

"Verschwinde, und zwar sofort! Du weisst genau, dass ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen will! Hau ab!"

Schnaufend stampfte Kogoro nun auf den Jungen zu, der sich noch keinen Millimeter von seiner Tochter entfernt hatte. Shinichi wehrte sich nicht, als Kogoro in am Kragen packte und ihn somit zwang, aufzustehen.

"Bist du taub? Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden! Aber etwas plötzlich!"

"Ich bleibe hier", sagte Shinichi kaum hörbar. "Ran braucht mich jetzt."

Das war der Tropfen, der für Kogoro das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er war ausser sich.

"Sie braucht dich auf gar keinen Fall, Bursche! Siehst du denn nicht, wie schlecht es ihr geht? Daran bist allein du schuld! Du bist schuld, dass Ran nun im Koma liegt! Du allein bist schuld! Das verzeihe ich dir nie!"

Kogoro holte aus, um nach Shinichi zu schlagen, doch auf halbem Wege stoppte er. Fast schreiend fuhr er fort.

"Du hast ihr schon genug Sorgen bereitet! Dauernd sorgt sie sich um dich, wenn du deinen blöden Fällen nachjagst. Dauernd verletzt du sie und machst ihr Versprechen, die du ja doch nicht halten kannst! Ich hab Ran schon oft gesagt, sie soll dich in den Wind schiessen, aber sie hört ja nicht auf mich! Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie, und vielleicht kann sie sich sogar nicht mal gegen dich wehren, wenn du versuchst, krumme Dinger an ihr zu drehen! Weil sie dir verfallen ist!"

Shinichi war fassungslos. Was sich Kogoro da zusammenreimte! Alles Lügen!

"Das stimmt nicht, und das weisst du, Kogoro", sagte Shinichi, um sich zu verteidigen. "Ich habe bisher jedes meiner Versprechen gehalten, und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun. Ich liebe deine Tochter nun mal."

Diese Worte hatte er in normaler Lautstärke gesagt, doch bei den nächsten überschlug sich auch seine Stimme fast. "Ich liebe Ran! Ich würde alles für sie tun! Alles! Ich würde sogar sofort mit ihr tauschen, _wenn ich nur könnte_!"

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, und er wandte sein Gesicht ab, damit Kogoro es nicht mitbekam. Fast fluchtartig verliess er Rans Krankenzimmer, Kogoro sofort im Schlepp, der die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Schnell strich Shinichi sich über die Augen und sah dann wieder den Vater seiner Freundin an.

"Das ist erbärmlich, weisst du das?", fragte Kogoro plötzlich und sah Shinichi immer noch wütend an. "Du mimst hier einen auf besorgten Freund, aber in Wahrheit lachst du dir ins Fäustchen, weil Ran nun ausser Gefecht ist und du dich einer deiner anderen Freundinnen zuwenden kannst. Ist es nicht so?"

Shinichi riss empört den Mund auf, doch Kogoro fuhr ihm darüber.

"Dir geht es nicht um eine ernste und feste Beziehung, sondern du interessierst dich nur für die schnelle Nummer! Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Mädchen du schon in der Kiste hattest!"

Das verschlug Shinichi für einen Moment glatt die Sprache. _So_ dachte Kogoro also von ihm? Dass er so... pervers sei? Dass er nicht an die wahre Liebe glaubte?

Die funkelnden Augen Kogoros, die ihn nun fixierten, liessen keine anderen Gefühle erkennen, nur blanke Wut. Und Shinichi wurde eines klar: Er war stark, er konnte einiges vertragen. Aber nicht alles. Besonders nicht das, was ihm gerade unterstellt wurde.

Immer wieder hatte er versucht, sich mit Kogoro anzufreunden, das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht, und doch nur dauernd eine Abfuhr gekriegt. Jetzt reichte es. Jetzt hatte Shinichi endgültig die Nase voll.

Mit leiser Stimme wandte Shinichi nun seine Worte an Kogoro.

"Du und Ran, ihr seid so was von grundverschieden. Ich frage mich, wie ihr da noch verwandt sein könnt. Ich bedauere Ran. Ich bedauere, dass sie einen solchen Vater hat."

"Werde ja nicht frech, Bursche! Ich habe Ran gut erzogen, ganz im Gegensatz zu deinen Eltern-"

"Was höre ich da?", ertönte es plötzlich hinter den beiden. "Ich soll meinen Sohn nicht richtig erzogen haben?"

Yusaku Kudo trat an die beiden heran und warf seinem Sohn einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er sich an Kogoro wandte. Der wich einen halben Schritt zurück, denn die Aura, die den berühmten Schriftsteller plötzlich umgab, war Kogoro nicht ganz geheuer.

"Ich kam nicht umhin zuzuhören, wie du mit meinem Sohn geredet hast", sagte Yusaku und wirkte nun ebenfalls leicht wütend. "Und dass du Yukiko und mich nun beschuldigst, unser Kind nicht richtig erzogen zu haben, grenzt schon sehr an Selbstüberschätzung."

Doch anstatt sich bei Yusaku zu entschuldigen, fuhr Kogoro mit seiner "Strafpredigt" fort.

"Dass du Shinichi verteidigst, war ja klar. Aber du weisst genau, dass er an Rans Unglück schuld ist. Oder willst du etwa das Gegenteil behaupten?"

"Es tut mir leid, was mit Ran passiert ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich behaupte, dass Shinichi nichts dafür konnte. Er wurde ja selber auch verletzt! Oder hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

"Vater, bitte", murmelte Shinichi und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten. "Es hat doch keinen Sinn."

Ein Blick in Kogoros puterrotes Gesicht bestätigte es auch Yusaku.

"Stimmt. Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn. Komm, wir gehen."

"Aber-", warf Shinichi ein, doch Yusakus Blick liess ihn nicht weiterreden.

"Wir gehen", wiederholte er. "Du kannst hier nichts für Ran tun. Ausserdem brauchst du jetzt selber etwas Ruhe, die siehst ziemlich angeschlagen aus."

Shinichi wusste, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Und so, wie sich Kogoro anstellte, durfte er auch nicht mehr zu Ran. Shinichi seufzte.

Ohne weitere Worte verliessen Vater und Sohn das Krankenhaus, und Yusaku war froh, dass Shinichi nicht alleine unterwegs war. Womöglich hätte er sich vor den erstbesten Lastwagen geworfen...

Kaum zu Hause angekommen, zog sich Shinichi in sein Zimmer zurück. Er musste jetzt alleine sein, er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Das, was Kogoro ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war nicht gerade leicht zu verkraften...

Eine halbe Stunde später setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, zog ein leeres Blatt Papier zu sich und griff nach einen Kugelschreiber. Ohne zu überlegen begann er zu schreiben.

_Liebste Ran_

_Was dir heute passiert ist... das tut mir wahnsinnig Leid... Ich hätte dich nicht überreden sollen, mit mir in den Park zu gehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid._

_Ich bitte dich jetzt nicht um Verzeihung, da ich das nicht verdient habe. Dein Vater hat ganz Recht. Ich bin Schuld an deinem Unglück. Durch mich bist du in diese Lage geraten, in die ich dich niemals hätte bringen wollen._

_Es tat mir in der Seele weh, dich so... leblos zu sehen, so verletzt, so zerbrechlich..._

_Und ich würde so gerne bei dir sein, deine Hand halten, über deine Wange streicheln... Einfach bei dir sein. An deiner Seite._

_Vielleicht hat dein Vater Recht. Vielleicht bin ich verflucht und bringe dir Unglück. Vielleicht übe ich wirklich schlechten Einfluss auf dich aus..._

_Es klingt nun wahrscheinlich egoistisch, aber bitte kämpfe. Kämpfe für dich. Kämpfe um dein Überleben. Kämpfe für mich. Kämpfe für unser gemeinsames zukünftiges Leben. Ich bitte dich, Ran, ich flehe dich an. Bitte kämpfe. Für uns. Bitte..._

_Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich tot zu sehen. Ich könnte das einfach nicht. Ohne dich ist mein Leben sinnlos, ohne dich... will ich nicht mehr leben. Denn wenn du stirbst... dann folge ich dir. Das ist mein Versprechen an dich._

_Es klingt hart, aber so ist es. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, ich brauche dich. Nur dich._

_Bitte glaube mir, dass ich dich nie vor eine Wahl stellen wollte. Ich wollte nie, dass du dich entweder für deine Familie oder für mich entscheiden musst. Doch das, was Kogoro heute zu mir gesagt hat, kann ich nicht vergessen. Wenn du wieder gesund bist, wirst du dich aber wahrscheinlich doch für eine Seite entscheiden müssen, denn ich glaube nicht mehr daran, dass Kogoro mich an deiner Seite akzeptiert. Ich weiss auch nicht mehr, was ich noch tun soll, damit es so weit kommt. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Bitte glaube mir, dass ich immer versucht habe, mich mit deinem Vater anzufreunden. Ich war bereit, Kompromisse einzugehen, Opfer zu bringen. Ich hätte wirklich alles getan, um als dein Freund akzeptiert zu werden. Alles. Ich wäre sogar für dich gestorben, das weisst du. Und das weiss auch dein Vater. Aber anscheinend ist das nicht genug..._

_Egal, wie es kommt: Ich werde immer noch um dich kämpfen. Ich werde dich niemals aufgeben. Niemals. Denn dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr._

_Ich weiss nun, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst, als ich im Krankenhaus lag. Ich war ja eine Zeit lang Dauergast dort... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Sorgen bereitet hab. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid._

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann merkst du, dass ich ihn ohne gross zu überlegen geschrieben habe. Ich habe mir meinen Frust, meine Sorge und meine Angst um dich von der Seele geschrieben, immer in der Hoffnung, dass du endlich deine Augen aufmachst. Es vergeht keine Minute, in der ich nicht an dich denke. Ich vermisse dich, Ran. Ich vermisse dich, dein Lachen, deine Art. Einfach dich. Du bist einzigartig auf dieser Welt._

_Ich weiss nicht mehr, ob ich dir das jemals gesagt habe, aber es stimmt. Du bist wirklich einzigartig, und die beste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ran. Das bist du._

_Ich warte nun darauf, dass du endlich aus dem Koma erwachst. Ich warte darauf, dass ich dich wieder lachend sehen kann. Bitte wache schnell wieder auf, ich vermisse dich sehr._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Shinichi_

Der Brief verschwand in einem Umschlag, auf dem fein säuberlich Rans Name stand. Ein kurzer Abstecher bei seinen Eltern brachte Shinichi die Gewissheit, dass der Brief auch bei Ran ankommen würde. Yusaku hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn im Krankenhaus abzuliefern.

Am nächsten Morgen hielt Shinichi es nicht für nötig, sein Bett zu verlassen. Er durfte ja sowieso nicht mehr zu Ran, und den ganzen Tag nur von seinen Eltern bemitleidet werden, dazu hatte er kleine Lust. Trotzdem zog er sich um, legte sich dann aber wieder ins Bett. Yusaku und Yukiko liessen ihn in Ruhe.

Die Stunden vergingen, und viel zu schnell war es schon nach Mittag. Shinichi hatte die Nacht über kaum geschlafen, nun überkam ihn doch noch die Müdigkeit.

Das Telefon, das kurze Zeit später klingelte, hörte er nicht...

Yusaku nahm den kurzen Anruf entgegen, und als er den Hörer auf die Gabel legte, war er kreidebleich. Es lag nun also an ihm, Shinichi die Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen...

Während er schweren Herzens die Treppe zu Shinichis Zimmer hochstieg, wischte er sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Auge.

Es war unfair. Einfach unfair. Warum gab es nur diese Ungerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt?

Yukiko, die ihren Kopf zur Küchentür rausstreckte, erkannte sofort an Yusakus Gesichtsausdruck und an seinem Blick, was Sache war. Fassungslos starrte sie ihren Mann an, der nun auf sie zu kam und sie umarmte. Überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen begann Yukiko zu weinen.

"Wie erklären wir das nur Shinichi?", schluchzte sie, als sie sich etwas beruhigen konnte.

Lass mich nur machen, Yukiko", sagte Yusaku. "Ich mach das schon."

Ein paar Minuten später sass Yusaku bei ihm auf dem Bett und drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich. Shinichi, dem die Wahrheit langsam aber sicher ins Bewusstsein drang, konnte ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Doch die Tränen liefen unaufhörlich.

Sein Herz war gebrochen. Mit Ran starb auch ein Teil von ihm, und die Tatsache, dass sein Brief von ihr nie gelesen wurde, linderte seinen Schmerz nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt gab es nur noch eins, was er tun konnte: Sein Versprechen Ran gegenüber einlösen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Shinichi, drückte Yusaku von sich weg und stand auf. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich werde jetzt gehen."

"Was? Wohin?", fragte Yusaku und packte Shinichis Handgelenk.

"Ich hab's Ran versprochen..."

Shinichi wich Yusakus Blick aus, was ihn in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Er wusste, was Shinichi vorhatte, darum setzte er nun alles daran, ihn aufzuhalten.

"Shinichi, das kannst du uns nicht antun. Mir nicht und deiner Mutter nicht. Und auch Ran nicht. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass du... Selbstmord begehst... Bitte, Shinichi."

"Ich hab's ihr versprochen."

Kurz konnte Shinichi sich aus Yusakus Griff befreien, doch dessen Reaktion war schnell. Schon hatte er seinen Sohn wieder gepackt.

"Shinichi, bitte. Hör mir zu. Das Leben ist für die Lebenden, das ist ein altes Sprichwort. Hörst du? Du darfst dein Leben nicht wegwerfen. Es ist furchtbar, was mit Ran passiert ist, das ist wahr, aber das heisst noch lange nicht, dass du..."

Yusaku seufzte. Ihm, dem grossen, berühmten Schriftsteller, fehlten die Worte. Wie erklärte man einem Menschen, der gerade seinen Lebensinhalt verloren hatte, dass man ihn noch brauchte? Dass er auch an die anderen, an seine Familie, denken sollte?

"Lass mich gehen, Vater. Bitte lass mich gehen."

"Nein! Du kriegst es wieder auf die Reihe, glaub mir! Wirf dein Leben nicht weg! Ich bitte dich, Shinichi. Gib dich nicht auf. Sei stark!"

"Ich kann nicht", schluchzte Shinichi und schaffte es ein weiteres Mal, sich zu befreien. "Ich kann nicht", wiederholte er. "Und ich will nicht!"

"Shinichi, warte!", rief Yusaku, doch diesmal war sein Sohn schneller. Er flüchtete aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppe runter und an der Küche vorbei. Er brauchte frische Luft, und zwar sofort.

Shinichi riss die Haustür auf und hätte sie hinter sich zugeschlagen, wenn Yusaku nicht so dicht hinter ihm gewesen wäre. Shinichi rannte weiter, immer verfolgt von seinem Vater. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde langsam grösser, da Shinichi durchtrainierter war als Yusaku.

Shinichi lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung Beika-Park, warum, wusste er nicht. Er folgte genau dem Weg, den er zusammen mit Ran genommen hatte, somit war es unausweichlich, dass er zu genau jener Stelle kommen würde, an der der schicksalhafte Unfall passierte. Shinichi rannte immer noch weiter, die Menschen und die Umgebung nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Somit sah er auch nicht den grossen Lastwagen, der gerade in die Strasse eingebogen war, die Shinichi überqueren musste.

Yusaku, der noch immer hinter ihm war und dem langsam die Puste ausging, sah den Lastwagen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Shinichi, der anscheinend blind auf die Strasse zurannte. Mit letzter Kraft schrie er los.

"HALT!"

Doch Shinichi hörte ihn nicht, und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Und Yusaku musste dem tatenlos zusehen...

"NEIN!"

Für ihn spielte sich alles wie in Zeitlupe ab. Deutlich sah Yusaku Shinichi, der frontal vom Lastwagen erfasst und mehrere Meter mitgeschleift wurde, ehe er blutüberströmt und regungslos mitten auf der Strasse liegenblieb.

"SHINICHI!"

Yusaku rannte die letzten Meter auf ihn zu, fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken.

Sein Sohn lebte noch, das sah er an der flachen, schnellen Atmung.

"Ruft einen Krankenwagen!", rief er den Passanten zu. "Schnell!"

Dann wandte er sich wieder Shinichi zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Hörst du mich, Shinichi? Mach die Augen auf. Shinichi!"

Er schüttelte ihn leicht, doch Shinichi regte sich nicht.

"Komm schon, Shinichi, mach nicht schlapp! Gleich ist Hilfe da, du kommst wieder auf die Beine. Halt durch!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Yusaku hoch, in der Hoffnung, endlich den Krankenwagen erblicken zu können.

"Vater..."

Eine ganz schwache Stimme drang an sein Ohr, Yusaku sah sofort zu seinem Sohn. Der hatte die Augen halb geöffnet und sah ihn nun leicht abwesend an.

"Vater..."

"Pst. Nicht reden, das verbraucht nur unnötig Kraft. Alles wird gut, hörst du? Alles wird gut, Shinichi. Du wirst wieder gesund."

Dauernd wiederholte Yusaku diese Worte, er glaubte fest daran. Doch Shinichis Körper war da anderer Meinung.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Shinichi kraftlos, während ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. "Bitte verzeih mir...Vater..."

Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, und das letzte bisschen Leben wich aus ihm.

"Shinichi?"

Keine Antwort. Jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Wieder verliess eine junge Seele diese grausame Welt. Yusaku war sofort klar, dass er gerade seinen einzigen Sohn verloren hatte...

"Nein! Komm zurück!"

Yusakus verzweifelter Schrei hörte man meilenweit, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Er verfluchte alles und jeden, er verfluchte die ganze Welt. Sein Sohn war tot. In seinen Armen gestorben. Und wofür?

Nur schwer konnte er sich kurz etwas beruhigen. Die Tränen rannen Yusaku übers Gesicht, als er schliesslich ein paar letzte Worte an seinen Sohn richtete.

"Nun denn, Shinichi", schluchzte er und strich ihm eine blutige Haarsträhne aus den noch offenen Augen. "Du hast es geschafft. Du hast diese Welt verlassen, damit du bei ihr sein kannst. Du wolltest es so. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt wieder glücklich, zusammen mit Ran. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Shinichi. Deine Mutter wird dich nie vergessen. Du warst der beste Sohn, den man sich wünschen konnte, du... Ich werde dich vermissen, Shinichi. Ich werde dich wirklich vermissen."

Yusaku musste schlucken, um den Kloss, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Shinichis Gesicht, um dessen Augen zu schliessen, dann fuhr er mit brüchiger Stimme fort.

"In unseren Herzen wirst du immer weiterleben. Mach's gut, Shinichi. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns im Jenseits wieder." Die letzten Worte konnte Yusaku nur noch flüstern. "Ruhe in Frieden, mein Sohn."

Dann liess Yusaku seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Nachdem Yukiko, die sich im Wohnzimmer aufhielt, von dem wieder weinenden Yusaku erfuhr, was passiert war, brach sie zusammen. Als sie jedoch nur Minuten später wieder in Yusakus Armen aufwachte, weinte sie hemmungslos. Sie weinte um Ran, die sie schon als ihre Schwiegertochter angesehen hatte. Und sie weinte um Shinichi, ihren einzigen Sohn, der seiner grossen Liebe in den Tod gefolgt war. Dauernd fragte sie sich nach dem Grund für diese ganze Tragödie, und machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sie Shinichi nicht aufgehalten hatte... Aber er wollte es ja so.

Yukiko befreite sich von Yusaku, ging mit schwankenden Schritten zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, keine einzige Wolke stand am Himmel. Yukiko erinnerte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln an den Tag, an dem Shinichi geboren war. Damals schüttete es wie aus Eimern. Vielleicht war das kein Zufall. Vielleicht war der Himmel traurig, weil er einen Engel verloren hatte. Und jetzt war er wieder glücklich, weil er diesen Engel wieder zurückbekommen hatte...?

Kurz liess Yukiko Shinichis Leben Revue passieren, und dabei flossen wieder Tränen. Verschiedene Situationen und Bilder sah sie so klar vor sich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen: Shinichi als neugeborenes Baby. Shinichi als Kleinkind in seinem türkis-grünblauen Strampler, als es darum ging, seinen Vater zu finden, als der sich einen Scherz erlaubte. Shinichi, wie er ihr voller Stolz seine neue Spielkameradin Ran vorstellte...

Traurig wischte sich Yukiko eine Träne aus den Augen. Die Welt war schon unfair. Unfair zu Ran. Unfair zu Shinichi. Und unfair zu ihnen...

Ein einziges Trostpflaster blieb ihr jedoch. Shinichi war jetzt glücklich. Nun war er dort, wo er immer sein wollte: An der Seite von Ran. An der Seite seiner einzigen, grossen Liebe.

"Mach's gut, Shinichi", murmelte Yukiko dann und warf einen letzten Blick gen Himmel. "Und danke, dass wir deine Eltern sein durften. Danke für alles, was du für uns getan hast. Vielen Dank, Shinichi. Ruhe in Frieden, mein Sohn. Ruhe in Frieden."

Yukiko wusste, wenn die Zeit gekommen war, dann würde sie Shinichi und auch Ran wieder treffen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde die Familie wieder vereint sein. Das wusste auch Yusaku.

_Menschen treten in unser Leben_

_und begleiten uns eine Weile._

_Einige bleiben für immer,_

_denn sie hinterlassen Spuren in unseren Herzen._

Owari


End file.
